


I Can't Describe a Color, Lance.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off of some art, Basically I was bored and came up with a plot idea???, Heterochromia!Keith, How Do I Tag, I doubt this is gonna get updated frequently, I'm writing this at two in the morning help, Keith is a dumbass sometimes, Lance can't fucking see, Like, M/M, PLEASE READ IT I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT ATM BUT IT'LL GET BETTER I SWEAR, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot Twist, So here???, Sor r y, and a few comic strips I saw, blind!lance, keith is very gay, oof, uhhh, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blind!Lance, Klance high school au.I was bored and got an idea so here.I'll probably add to this later-





	1. Chapter 1

The first day of senior year. Wonderfiul.

Keith blew a strand of hair out of his face before fiddling with his lock. (on his locker, duh) After many failed attempts, he finally opened his locker and tossed his backpack inside.

After about a minute of standing awkwardly at his locker, Keith huffed and slammed it shut, clamping the lock and twisting the dial a few times. He turned to head down the hall, but was stopped by someone he's never seen before.

' _Must be new_ '

Keith thought to himself with a sigh. It must have been louder than he anticipated, because the stranger turned towards him with a shy smile. They were looking just past Keith, which threw him off for a moment.

"Uhm- are you okay? I kind of almost hit you a second ago-"

The stranger signalled a dismissive wave, still looking past Keith.

"It's alright, I didn't notice anyway." They said with a nervous chuckle. 

Keith just stared for a moment, taking time to look the stranger up and down. Though after realizing he was staring, he turned away.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Keith mumbled, shifting on his feet. Due to looking at the ground, he noticed the stranger holding something in their left hand. It sort of looked like..a cane?

"No, no. If I could see I wouldn't have caused any trouble." The stranger stated quietly

Keith then had an 'ah-ha' moment. 

"You're  _blind_." He breathed. (Told you he was a dumbass at times)

When he paused, his mouth still wasn't fully closed.

The stranger let out a laugh. "Yeah, most people don't notice at first, so don't worry about it." 

Keith felt heat rise up through his neck and cheeks. He turned away and nodded. 

He looked back up after a moment of silence.

"Oh! You- you didn't see me nod-"

The stranger smiled. "Yeah, you'll get used to it, trust me."

Keith chuckled nervously before nodding again. "I, uh- I'm Keith."

He went to hold out his hand, but stopped himself and stuffed it into his pocket instead.

The stranger's smile grew wider, and their eyes seemed to light up. "I'm Lance! It's nice to meet you, Keith." 

The mentioned boy smiled as well, his hands eventually finding their way to the collar of his shirt.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the bell. 

Keith flinched slightly before clearing his throat. "I'll see you later?" 

Lance nodded, paused, then laughed. "Yeah, but I won't see you."

Keith raised an eyebrow, silently processing the statement. After a moment, he laughed as well. "True that." 

Lance took notice of the laugh and smiled. "Well, talk to you later, I guess. Bye!" 

Before he got the chance to speak, Keith was alone in the halls. He sighed to himself before heading to class.

Maybe this wouldn't be the worst year of his life, after all.


	2. Still Don't Know My Way Around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith groaned and retracted his arm, putting his hands in his pockets. "Late slip?"
> 
> "Nope."
> 
> "Hall pass?"
> 
> "Definitely not."
> 
> "God, woman! What am I supposed to offer!?"
> 
> Pidge chuckled sheepishly. "Report card"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK!!! A SUPER EARLY UPDATE!!!
> 
> But oH MY G O D AFTER LIKE TEN MINUTES OF THIS BEING PUBLISHED IT GOT SO MUCH ATTENTION HOLY CRAP THANK YOU GUYS??? I PROMISE I'LL IMPROVE A TON SGDHS

Keith was the first one to get out of class at the lunch bell, hoping to see Lance again by the end of the day. While walking through the halls at a fast pace, he noticed a familiar face from afar.

Keith let out a sigh before approaching the said 'Familiar face'

"Hey, Katie."

The mentioned girl turned around and scoffed. "What'd I tell you?  _Don't call me Katie._ "

Keith laughed nervously, taking a few steps back. "Fine, fine. Pidge it is."

Pidge rolled her eyes and turned in the opposite direction; most likely, to leave.

Keith stopped her by gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you know Lance, right? Being a volunteer and-"

"I was  _volun-told."_

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But you know him?"

"Maybe. What's in it for me?"

Keith groaned and retracted his arm, putting his hands in his pockets. "Late slip?"

"Nope."

"Hall pass?"

"Definitely not."

"God, woman! What am I supposed to offer!?"

Pidge chuckled sheepishly. "Report card."

Keith gasped, placing a hand to his chest for _dramatic purposes. "_ C'mon, that's too far."

"I want an A in gym. That's it."

Keith scoffed. " _Fine."_

Pidge clapped her hands together with a smile. "Good. Now, what about this Lance guy? Got the hots for him or something?"

"No! He just- I said we'd talk later!"

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Geometry, 12C. He should be heading to the cafeteria in a couple minutes."

Keith nodded and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "See ya, Katie!" 

With that, he was gone, leaving Pidge alone in the crowd of tired, hungry teenagers.

~~~

Lance was just leaving class, when Keith noticed him. He smiled to himself before catching up, now walking beside Lance.

"Hey."

Keith mumbled, poking Lance's arm lightly.

Lance was silent for a moment, but he eventually turned his head towards the sudden voice. "Hey Keith! How was class?" 

Keith simply shrugged. "Could've been worse." 

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I mean, kind of." Lance stated, waving a hand in front of his face. 

No reaction at all.

Keith chuckled and cleared his throat. It seemed as if he was..preparing for something.

After a moment of silence, Keith let out a shaky breath.

"So, uh- I was thinking, since we don't have much time together here, maybe we could hang out? After school?"

Lance paused to think about the question. "I mean, sure! Sounds great! We should probably meet up somewhere close before going anywhere, because I just moved here. Still don't really know my way around." 

Keith beamed. He honestly didn't expect the answer to be 'yes'. 

"Awesome! We can meet here if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cool. Well, I go home for lunch, so I'll see you then?" Keith asked, a goofy smile still planted across his face.

"Definitely."

Lance waved slightly, though it wasn't directly at Keith. If his hand was a few inches to the left, he'd be on point.

"Nice! See ya!"

With that, Lance was walking alone, in silence.

 

Maybe moving wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 


	3. What Do You Look Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith hang out. That's really it.

The rest of the day was straight classes. A few breaks here and there, but other than that? 

Classes.

Keith would notice Lance in the halls every now and then, but he'd never approach the said male. 

~~~

Keith was just getting to his locker when the dismissal bell rang. He rushed to gather his things, slamming his locker closed once he had everything. 

Just after clamping the lock, he turned out and noticed Lance. He hesitated slightly before approaching said male.

"Hey Lance." Keith said, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance, again, had a delayed reaction. 

"Oh, hey! How's it going?"

Keith shrugged, taking his hand off of Lance's shoulder. "I'm fine. You?"

Lance chuckled. "Yeah, I'm good too. But about the whole 'hanging out thing', I was talking to someone about places to go. They suggested a nearby park?" 

Keith nodded. "Yeah, there's one a few minutes away. It's got a pond and stuff." 

Lance beamed. "Awesome! Wanna go there?"

"Sure."

"Nice. I'll try to stay away from the water" Lance stated with a nervous chuckle

Keith nodded and smiled. He looked down the hall and huffed.

They were the only people in the corridor.

"Hey, we should probably head out." Keith mumbled, taking a few steps forward.

Lance wasn't far behind, though his pace wasn't as fast as Keith's. Probably due to him not being able to see.

Once the two were out of the school, Keith slowed down, now walking along side Lance. 

"Turn left-"

Keith nudged Lance's shoulder, signaling for him to turn.

Lance chuckled and turned left. The corner of the school brushed his arm and he huffed, taking a step in the opposite direction.

Keith stayed close, making sure that Lance didn't walk into anything, or anyone.

~~~

Eventually, they made it to the entrance of the park. A tall, wide arch loomed above the two, vines decorating the edges.

Keith grabbed Lance's wrist, dragging him along to a tree in the middle of the park.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Lance asked once they were sitting at the base of the tree.

"Yeah, sure."

Lance spoke up almost immediately.

"What do you look like?"

Keith was slightly taken aback by the question, but he chuckled and leaned back against the tree.

"Well, I'm short. I have raven hair. Uh- I'm always wearing red, sometimes-"

Lance cut him off by placing a hand on his arm.

"I've never seen colors before."

Keith flinched before chuckling nervously.

"Yeah- I knew that-"

Lance smiled and retracted his arm. "Sure you did."

~~~

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS ONE IS TOO LONG

**Author's Note:**

> UhhhhhHHHH I'M SORRY THIS IS SUPER SHORT I'M GONNA UPDATE IT WHEN I GET THE CHANCE???????????
> 
> I'll actually probably forget about this and never come back to it--


End file.
